Dancing against the Screen
by JC 619
Summary: Dakota is waiting in Sam's room until he gets back. What does she do to kill some time? Why play a Dancing Game of course. Oneshot.


Hey there Folks. Here is a Oneshot I've had written awhile back, and ready to make. This is abit AU where Dakota didn't become a Mutant (Honestly, What were they thinking?) Anyway, Hope you all enjoy, and Total Drama is owned by Fresh Inc.

* * *

"Oh hi there Dakota." said Mrs. Bushnell.

"Hi there Is Sam here, He's been helpig me out on my Algebra Classes." said Dakota.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Sam isn't here right now, Didn't he text you?" questioned Mrs. Bushnell.

"Let me check here, I had my Phone on mute most of the day." replied Dakota as she noticed a Message on her Phone.

"Hey Dakota, Gonna B L8, Maybe 30 Min. Had 2 check on my Cousin since his Mom is stuck in Traffic. Luv Sam." read Dakota.

"Well, You could make yourself at home here until he gets back." offered Mrs. Bushnell.

"Well thank you then, That's pretty nice of you guys." replied Dakota as she took off her shoes, and walked into the House.

"Now sorry if it doesn't really look like something from Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous." joked Mrs. Bushnell as she guided Dakota through the house.

"Not to worry, This reminds me of my Dad's Summer Cottage when I was a kid." said Dakota.

Dakota then walked near a Tall, Red haired Man with a Red Beard.

"Hey there Dakota." said Mr. Bushnell.

"Hi there ."replied Dakota.

"Sam's Room is the last door on the right, and if you need too, The Bathroom is the last door on the left." stated Mr. Bushnell.

"Okay thanks." said Dakota as she headed upstairs, and into Sam's Room.

Inside Sam's Room was the usual items like a Bed, a Dresser, a Desk, and a TV. Along with that though are afew Gaming Systems, and Posters of numerous Video Game Characters like Mario, Pikachu, Sonic, and Samus.

"I wonder if Sam left his 3DS here, Maybe I can look at his Pokemon again." said Dakota as she searched around the Room only to find nothing of the sort.

"Darn, And he just told me yesterday that he named his Vulpix after me." said a bummed out Dakota.

Dakota then noticed some sort of Pad laying next to the TV.

"Wonder what that is." pondered Dakota as she unfurled it to see that it's a Dance Mat. Dakota then noticed that a Gaming Disc was in one of the Gaming Systems, and turned it on along with the TV.

"_Welcome to Dance Station 3!"_ said the Game.

"Use the Mat Symbols to match with the Arrows on the Screen." stated the Game.

"Okay then, Maybe I can do this to kill some time." said Dakota as the Game started.

Oops I did it again by Britney Spears plays as the Arrows begin to drop on the Screen.

"Here we go." said Dakota as she started stepping on the Pad.

"_Bad Move, Too Late, Failed Combo!"_ said the Game.

"Wait what? I'm doing this right I think." said a bugged Dakota.

After afew Minutes the Game showed her Score.

"_Score: 100, Grade: F-, You're a Loser_!" announced the Game.

"What!?, I'll show you then." said an annoyed Dakota as she played again.

Half an Hour later, Sam came home, and met up with his Mom.

"Hi Mom, I'm home." greeted Sam.

"Hi there Sammy, How was Toby doing?" asked Mrs. Bushnell.

"He's doing good, His Charizard is coming along nicely. Took out half of my Team until my Dragonite stopped him." said Sam.

"Oh, How nice then." Mrs. Bushnell.

"Hey Son, Dakota is here for that Algebra Lesson." said Mr. Bushnell.

"Where is she?" asked Sam.

"Upstairs in your room, Though she's been rather quiet since she got in there, Probably taking a nap." said Mr. Bushnell.

"Well I better go then." said Sam as he then headed upstairs.

As Sam was heading to his Room, He started hearing Wild Wild West by Will Smith coming from his Room.

"Wait, Did I leave that game running?" pondered Sam.

Sam opened the Door to see Dakota dancing on the Pad to the Game playing.

"Almost there, and... Done!" said Dakota as she then struck a Pose.

"_Score: 10,000, Grade: A+++, You're a Dance Maniac!"_ announced the Game.

"Woohooo!, Yes, I did it!" celebrated Dakota until she turned around to see Sam's stunned expression.

"Oh Sam, Sorry about that, I was just..." explained an embarrassed Dakota until Sam stoped her.

"That was the Hottest thing I ever saw in my life." said Sam.

"I'm just gonna dunk my face in some cold water, and then we'll start our lesson." said Sam as he walked away.

* * *

Allright, That is all finished. Anyway, Bushnell is the Last Name of Nolan Bushnell, The Founder of Atari. Anyway, Reviews are up.


End file.
